People Change People: Maya Hunter
by PurpleKitKat2
Summary: Mr. Matthews always said: People Change People. How does she know that's true? Because she's seen it everywhere in her own life. This story delves deep into Maya's life, from the beginning, and shows all the ways people have changed her, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1: Born

**Hi everyone! My name is Kate and this is my first fanfiction! I've been on here for a couple of months, reading stuff and what-not. I decided I wanted to write a story. I love GMW so much! I love the life lessons and the emotions. I just wanted to go more in depth with the main characters. So, the plan is to do one of these stories for all of the main characters: Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, and Zay. I hope you enjoy! I'll try to publish as much as I can!**

 **I do not own any of GMW characters**

* * *

Chapter 1: Born

January 10, 2001

The streets of Pittsburgh at 3 in the morning were lit by flickering street lamps. The city was fairly quiet on this cold, January night, excepting for the 1990 Ford Sierra speeding along the road to Allegheny General Hospital. Inside of that car was a young couple. Sitting in the driver's seat was a frantic 21 year old. His shaky hand on the steering wheel jerked the car back and forth as he tried to turn the heat on, to no avail. Next to him sat his worn out, very pregnant wife, in the middle of another contraction. Her shoulder length blond hair clung to her face with sweat as she held her round belly and moaned in between each exhausted breath.  
"Kermit," his wife panted desperately, "Are we almost there?"

Kermit's eyes recognized the top of the tall building just a couple miles away, "We'll be there soon enough, Katy. You're going to be okay," He took Katy's hand and kissed it softly, looking at her with absolute love, "Just think, by this time tomorrow we'll be holding our baby girl for the very first time." The corners of Katy's mouth turned up slightly, "Imagine her soft skin and delicate little hands. She'll have your golden locks and my blue eyes." Katy smiled wistfully. Kermit parked the car.

Katy leaned over and embraced her husband, "I love you, Kermit." They pulled away from each other and he gave her a softly kiss, "I love you too, Katy." Katy gasped slightly, clutching her stomach. "I'm having another contraction. We need to get in there right now!"

Kermit unbuckled and quickly got out of the car to retrieve the overnight bag. Katy's door was open, but she struggled to get up. Kermt came around from the truck and helped Katy out. They rushed into the hospital, as fast as Katy could waddle, and made it to the front desk.

Kermit helped Katy into a chair and walked up to the receptionist desk. "I am Kermit Hart, and my wife over there," Kermit pointed and Katy gave a small smile, still holding her stomach, "Is about to go into labor."

The nurse behind the desk looked over her clipboard quickly and came around with a wheelchair for Katy. "My name is Nina," she said with a smile. With help from Kermit, they got Katy into the wheelchair. Nina pushed Katy down the hallway quickly, Kermit struggling to keep up. They made it to the delivery room. Kermit lifted Katy onto the bed. Nina checked everything with Katy. Then, Katy's doctor, Dr. Hardy, came in. He looked at the clipboard Nina gave him and turned to Katy, "Are you ready to have this baby?"

2 hours later…

Katy's scream echoed through the room. She gripped Kermit's hand tightly, cutting off all circulation. She pushed through the excruciating pain with all the might she had left within her. Then, she heard the first cries of her daughter. She immediately relaxed, slumping against the back of the bed. One of the nurses took her precious baby girl and washed her off. Once the baby was clean, Katy took her and held her tight against her chest.

Katy could feel the rapid beat of her daughter's heart as her daughter's cries died down, relaxing into her mother's embrace. Katy smiled with relief and utter joy. She looked down at her daughter and saw, just as Kermit had predicted, soft tufts of golden hair. Her daughter's eyelids opened to reveal eyes as blue as forgetmenots. Kermit bent over her to examine their daughter. Katy stated with awe, "She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." Katy's eyes filled with tears as Kermit said, "Yes. Maya Penelope Hart, you are the joy of our lives."

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that! Please read and review! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kate**


	2. Chapter 2: Storm and Safety

**Hi everyone! So, here is the next chapter of my story. Thank you to the people who reviewed.**

 **Also, in response to the guest named** **Corrin: I love Sabrina Carpenter. I listened to the covers you suggested and I loved them! You should hear her cover of "When We Were Young" by Adele! She sounds JUST like her.**

 **Anyways. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any GMW characters**

* * *

February 6, 2005

Maya's sobs accompanied the pitter-patter sound of rain just outside. The cracks in the bland plaster walls let chilly Philadelphia air into her bedroom. She sat on the worn broken box spring she called her bed, shivering as she wrapped the thin quilt around her small body. The dim light above her flickered as lightning struck outside her window, causing Maya to shriek and hold tightly onto her teddy bear. She was alone.

Mommy was working, as always, and Daddy was off to who knows where. It didn't matter where they were: All that mattered was that they weren't here, with her. Maya's face was streaked with tears. She took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. That breath only succeeded in bringing on a coughing fit, putting Maya in an even greater state of panic. As the coughing worsened, racking her body, Maya succumbed to a deeper despair: no one was coming back.

Darkness closed around her, but suddenly, a light emerged: that glorious sound, Mommy's voice. "Maya, sweetie, are you okay?" Maya's frail body was enveloped in Mommy's warm arms. Maya sniffed, "I thought you weren't coming back."

Katy's worn face dropped at those shameful words, "I would never do that, baby girl. I love you so much. I know I'm away a lot, but that doesn't mean I love you any less, okay?" Maya nodded. "How about I make it up to you?" Maya's eyes filled with joy, "Why don't we make a fort?" Maya smiled brightly, "Okay! I'll go grab blankets, you get pillows." Maya pointed to Katy, putting on a commanding air. "Aye aye, ma'am!" Katy saluted and left to her assigned mission.

After getting the few blankets they had in their tiny apartment, Maya dragged one of their kitchen chairs to her room. Katy entered, holding another chair and 3 pillows. They began to build the fort, using clothespins to keep the blankets on the chairs and Maya's bedpost. Maya turned off her light, climbing into their now finished fort. Katy took their yellow dollar-store flashlight and turned it on, directing the light to her face. Maya sat eagerly in front of Katy, "Mommy, tell a story!"

Katy obliged, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little princess. Her name was Maya," Maya smiled brightly, "She had golden locks, like her Mommy, and bright blue eyes, just like her Daddy." Maya's smile dimmed at those words, "I don't want to have eyes like Daddy."

"Maya!"

"Mommy, he's never here. Both of you leave, but you're the one who comes back. Daddy never plays with me."

Katy stroked Maya's hair, "I know, sweetie. He's just busy." Maya yawned. "Ooh, I think my baby girl is sleepy."

Maya opened her drooping eyes quickly, "No, I'm not!" She tried to resist the urge to rub her eyes. "See? I'm awake!"

Katy shook her head, laughing lightly. "Don't think you can pull that on me, young lady."

Maya glared at her in defiance. "Hey, think about it this way, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you get to wake up and have Lucky Charms!"

Maya put her finger on her chin, contemplating, "Okay. I'll go to bed." Katy smiled with triumph. Maya climbed into bed, snuggling into Teddy. Katy put the quilt over Maya's body, tucking her in tight. Katy kissed Maya's forehead and closed the creaky bedroom door. Katy's hardly contained tears now ran freely down her cheeks. The front door banged open. Kermit entered, hair disheveled, shirt half buttoned up, and face sweaty.

"Where have you been, Kermit?" Katy whispered.

"Why do you care?" He snarled.

"Our daughter, who I just put to sleep by myself, was here, all alone. I thought we had gone over this. I told you to take care of her while I worked my night shift at the diner. This is the 4th time this week, Kermit!"

Kermit slapped Katy's face, "She is YOUR responsibility. You're her Mom. I'm the provider. I go out there every day, working my butt off so we can afford this apartment, and then I come home every day to a messy apartment, no food in the fridge, and no clean clothes. I come home to nothing but an incapable wife." Those words hurt more than Katy's stinging face.

Katy snapped, "You think YOU are the one who provides? Yeah, you may work a 9 to 5 desk job, but every single time you get your paycheck you go out and gamble it all away. I'm the one who slaves away at the diner day and night, just so we have some food to feed our daughter!"

Kermit lifted his fist, ready to strike again, "You ungrateful wench!" Maya's bedroom door opened, revealing the young 4 year old behind it, "Mommy? What's going on? Daddy! You're here!" Kermit lowered his fist, giving Katy a quick glowering stare, before going over to his daughter. "How's my little girl?" Kermit went over to tickle her, but Maya faced him with a look of fear, "What were you just about to do to Mommy? I heard yelling. What's going on?"

Kermit got closer, attempting to pick Maya up, "It's nothing, sweetheart. Your mother and I just got in a little argument." A hand on Kermit's shoulder pulled him violently away from Maya, "Do not get to touch my baby girl!" Katy commanded with fierceness. She pulled Maya behind her. Maya held tight to Katy's legs, sobbing.

"She is my daughter too, Katy, unless you forgot. I have the same claim to her as you do."

Katy retorted, "You think you have the right to claim her when you don't take care of her? I'm the one who feeds her. I'm the one who makes sure she has a babysitter when we are both at work. I'm the one who plays with her. I'm the one who comforts her when she's scared. When was the last time you actually spent time with your daughter? You can tell me that you are 'busy with work', but that's just code for, 'I'm too selfish and lazy to do anything to support and love my wife and daughter.'" Katy swept Maya into her arms, "I'm done with your never-ending excuses. I'm done with the late nights alone, where my husband spends all our savings. I'm done trying to live up to your unrealistic expectations. My daughter and I are leaving, for good. You can rot in this excuse for an apartment, but Maya and I are going where people will help us, not harm us."

With that, Katy grabbed a suitcase from the closet and stuffed inside it the small amount of belongings her and Maya collectively possessed. She grabbed the keys to their Ford and left the building without another word. Katy buckled Maya into her car seat and drove to the only safe place she knew: New York, New York.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love it if you could leave a review! Until next time!**

 **-Kate**


End file.
